Harry Potter, his tricksy relations and the order of the Pheonix
by LBStar
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter or Winx Club though I kinda wished I did as paying for school would be so much easier allas I do not want proof I needed lots of student loans and I'm only a freshmen with another three years to go. Idea for the story entirely from Menatron the Angel of Ideas.


Chapter 1

"Mr. Dumbledore, why, for the love of the Great Dragon, would we let you take the Trix to Earth when the greatest witch school in Magix couldn't control these three?!" Griffin shouted from her seat on the Magix council.

"Quite simple my dear, I hope that if we take them from the suroundings they are used to and put them in a system they don't know how to minipulate the situation to what they want. I feel they hold onto a sense of power they had since they were younger being in a place so familar to them. Send them to Earth and we might just have the breakthrough that these girls so desperatly need." Dumbledore said. The people of the council starting whispering before Saladin turned to speak next. "We could remove their power base here if we locked them away in the Omega demention." The whispering continued. Dumbledore looked horrified at the statment. "But they are young girls, girls who lacked guildence until their sense of power was in place in this demention. Give them a chance and Earth and the friendship can help reform these young girls instead of just sentencing them to a life time of impresonment."

The whispering continued, both sides making their arguments before unimently it was decided that the Trix would be sent to Earth with the Winx going with them under the orders that they were only to attack if in defence of themselves or the people of Earth. The Winx were to help the Trix ajust to life on Earth, mainly because Bloom was from Earth so it was assumed that she could help them adjust more than the others, that and she was far more forgiving.

"Sent to a backwater planet. I would rather Omega." Icy groaned as she sat in her cell, Darcy rolled her eyes happy she wasn't going to freeze to death in an icy prison. Stormy though she was oddly quiet, in thought.

Thinking back to when she was young her mother acted different than her Aunts when it came to both her and Earth. Her Aunts always treated her like she was slow and treated Earth as Icy had described it a backwater planet while her mother had told her that she was one of the most powerful witches in their family and that she was smart and described Earth as just as much a threat as the magical dementions, possibly even more so since they had weapons that are not magic based so they were hard to shield against, and even though her mother never realized it but Stormy remembered the first few years of her life that she spent on Earth.

Bloom came back to check on the Trix as she had been in the room when the witches were informed of their sentence, and had noticed that Stormy kind of had a far different reaction to her sisters. "What do you want pixie?" Icy snarled seeing the Redhead. Just ignoring this Bloom walked to in front of Stormy's cell and spelled the area in front of it so the other witches couldn't hear what was being said. The storm witch looked at the teen. "Come to glote?" She snapped with only half her usual attitude.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" Stormy sighed. "I came to check on you before your escort for Earth gets here." Bloom sighed thinking that this conversation would just be a waste of time.

"Fine just... Not exicted to go back to England." The storm witch muttered hoping for the first time that she had gone unheard. "What do you mean back? You've been to more places on Earth?" Bloom probed gentally. Stormy sighed knowing she should have said Earth. "Yes and no. I was born in England and spent a few years of my childhood there." After that was said Stormy refused to say anymore. Bloom sighed after a few more minutes of prompting the witch that went largly ignored. She left with the simple statment that their escort would be there soon.

Not long later Hagrid exited a protal in font of the cells containing the three witches. "'Ello-" "Enough! Release us this instant and maybe we will reward you, Oger." Icy snarled cutting off the half giant. "I'm not a-" "Silence! Break down the Door Ogar!" Darcy joined the snarl of her coven sister. Stormy scowled not because of Hagrid and the fact he wouldn't bust down the cell door but the fact that her cousins wouldn't let the giant get a word in edge wise and the fact he was clearly NOT AN OGAR. "I-" "GET TO WORK NOW!" Icy finally lost her patience with the half giant.

Bloom rushed back to see the Trix yelling at Hagrid, whom Dumbledore had introduced the Winx to, to bust them out and calling him an Ogar what she burst out laughing. "Sure this half giant will spring you. Not to let you go free though." Bloom said as she finally sobered from her laughter at the scene before her.

"Oh and why is that Pixie?!" Icy snarled. "Well..." Bloom paused looking over at the three witches.

What the red head said next made their spirits and their stumachs drop around twenty times their body length.

"He's your escrote to Hogwarts. Ladys meet Rubius Hagrid better known as just Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and Care Of Magical Creatures Professor." 


End file.
